Chuck versus The Kidnap
by Indigogold
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are kidnapped by Fulcrum. Constantly being in one anothers company makes Sarah realise how much she loves him. An actioned packed story with romance, angst and adventure. What will happen when Fulcrum want to give him their new intersect?
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Chuck versus The Best Friend. Will be updating at least weekly. Currently doing my GCSE's so.. Busy time but I am going to make time to do this because I enjoy it so much.**

**I don't own Chuck. **

_Chuck versus The Kidnap_

It started off a day like any other, it involved him getting up, putting on his Buy More uniform and eating breakfast, all except for one little thing, he was planning on going straight into Castle that morning due to the General insisting on an urgent meeting. Which meant Chuck had to see Sarah again, not that he didn't want to - because God, it was all he lived for, but the emotional feelings he had for her made it too damn hard to even face her.

He didn't say too much at the table during breakfast, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Chuck stepped outside, the LA sunshine was shining brighter than ever, the sky was cloudless and perfect. It was great just to be safe in his own mind, a place where he wasn't being recorded or constantly under surveillance.

He wasn't aware that he had forgotten to tie one shoelace, as he continued to walk, oblivious. He increased his pace when he looked at his watch, he heard Casey's door click open and suddenly Chuck stepped on his untied lace, causing him to stop abruptly and fall face forward onto the unforgiving concrete.

"God, you idiot, can't you even remember to tie your own laces?" Casey snarled with a sarcastic grin plastered onto his highly amused face.

Chuck sat himself up and rubbed his forehead. "I forgot to tie my laces, I'm half asleep this morning."

"You're like a walking zombie-geek, ha-ha!" He chuckled to himself. "Come on, urgent meeting at Castle, now!"

"I know, I got the message." He replied.

"What? General sends texts now?" Casey didn't get her number..

"No.. metaphorically. Ugh, never mind let's go." Chuck tied his laces and continued walking.

**Castle **

"Sarah, Casey and Chuck. A very serious matter has arisen." The General's small beady eyes peeked out over her glasses. "A group of terrorists New York have somehow gotten hold of a vast amount of weaponry. The name of their group is currently unknown, but their individual identity's we are certain of. They are planning on selling these weapons throughout America which will no doubt lead to an increase in our already high crime rate. However, they have contacted the CIA for a sum of money in exchange for the weaponry, they have asked for over ten million dollars. Our plan is to catch them before they hide away again."

"Right." Casey said seriously. "And where are they now?"

"Their current whereabouts is in New York, we would like to send the three of you there. We need Chuck to identify them with the intersect and leave the rest of the spy work down to you two."

"Ok, General." Sarah added.

"A plane will be waiting for the three of you at ten am sharp." With that her stern face vanished leaving the screen blank.

"Should be good, right?" Chuck smiled at Sarah, feeling his insides churning simply at her gaze.

"Yeah." She replied. "I'll pick you up in the morning, is that okay?"

"That's perfect." He couldn't tare his eyes away from her, she looked so beautiful today even in her Orange Orange uniform, her golden hair capturing her face like a frame, her eyes were big and blue despite the earliness of the morning.

"Okay, lover boy, we'd better get to work - come on." Casey grinned, gripping Chuck's shoulders with his huge hands and forcing him up the stairs.

He gave one last longing look at Sarah, then gave in and headed to work.

**10:00am **

The next day wasn't a particularly bright one, but Chuck was ready and waiting with his big over shoulder bag, which contained all that he would be needing in the next few days that he would be spending in New York.

"I can't believe you have an offsite install all the way in New York." Ellie shook her head in disbelief. "And they requested you!"

"I know. I'm going to fix their problem and then spend a few days there with Sarah." He pulled on his jacket as a car beeped from outside.

"I'll see you, El." He hugged her quickly. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, be safe." She said like a concerned mother.

Chuck ran outside to find Sarah waiting in her gleaming silver Porsche, she had a slight glint in her eye as he sat beside her.

"Hey." He pulled on his seat belt.

"Hi." She put her car into gear and sped off, trying to fight the butterflies rising in her stomach. She kepr gaze ahead as he turned on the radio.

"So, you like The Big Apple?" Chuck asked, turning to her.

"It's actually one of my favourite places to go, when I was a kid my… Yeah I like it." She was so close to giving information away then, not that it was a crime but it felt wrong to her, almost like she was giving herself away to him and she knew she was stronger than that. Sarah vowed that she would be totally professional on this trip and keep her feelings towards him on the down low.

She was angry at herself for letting these feelings develop because how the hell could she be a perfect spy when she was in love.. No she wasn't in love with him, she just cared about him a hell of a lot. Or if she was in love with him, she was still very deep in the denial cave.

**New York - The Red Hotel**

Chuck saw a group of five people walking past, they looked reasonably normal - but suddenly he started to flash, pictures stirring in his head of their previous prison sentences and mug shot pictures - these were the people who were doing the arms deal - he was sure of it.

"Sarah - that's them." Chuck nodded at his handler.

"Casey." Sarah said into her watch. "Chuck just flashed, he's found them."

"God, that was quick work." Casey said from the surveillance van. _Well down Bartowski. _He thought to himself.

"There's five of them and there's two of us, Sarah." Chuck worried, clasping his large hands together.

"I've got a plan, okay? I'm going to tell them that we've heard about their arms deal and we're interested, then - we get one or two of them alone, kill them and then bring back the others to Castle and torture them for information." She smiled at him. "Hey, don't worry, I've got your back and whilst we are following them I need you to tell me if you flash on anything, alright?"

"Alright." He said gravely, following her, dragging his arms behind him.

They kept a firm distance from the arms dealers, but on the fifteenth floor they disappeared into a hotel room. Sarah waited a few minutes and then, pulling Chuck closely behind her, she knocked on the door.

The door opened and a tall black man with a glistening earring stud answered, his bald head shone in the light making him even more menacing to Chuck.

Chuck spaced out as Sarah talked to the man in front of them. He was too busy thinking about how tall the man was and how the tall people standing behind him were and now Sarah was walking inside and.. No.. she was being dragged and so was he!

"What the hell are you doing?" Sarah shouted, trying to shake herself from the man's grip.

"People call me Agent Black and I'm afraid you have stepped into a Fulcrum trap." Agent Black pushed her further inside as one of the other men took the gun out of her back pocket and pointed it towards them.

"Casey!" Sarah yelled into her watch, but she couldn't hear anything but a faint crackling. Alarm bells started to ring in her head. Wait, she had a knife under her shoe! She quickly lifted up her leg to kick Black from behind but he caught her before she could. He reached for the knife, and twisted her leg around as she screamed in agony.

"Sarah!" Chuck whimpered. "Don't you dare hurt her. If you do I'll.."

"You won't be doing anything." Black smirked. Chuck felt his hands being cuffed behind him and the click as they locked around his wrists, the very things that were keeping him from his freedom. His hands were then tied again with rope, he could only watch as they did the same thing to Sarah, much to her protest.

Ten minutes later they were tied to hard steel chairs, and try and she might, Sarah couldn't escape, the knife that had been hidden under her trouser leg had been removed and the same for the one tied to her upper arm. Chuck gave her a panicked look as the Fulcrum agents covered their mouths with what looked like silver masking tape.

He looked at Sarah's face and he knew she was scared, he knew that she was panicking because she couldn't protect him, but how could she? Their limbs were stapled to the chairs and they had no way of contacting Casey. They were stuck.

"Oh God, I'm sorry we haven't all introduced ourselves." Black said, standing over the both of them. "These two are my right hand men, right here." He pointed two the tallest two men, one with strikingly black hair with pale skin and the other half-caste, with muscles bigger than the whole of Chuck's body. "I call them Rock and Roll. Rock being the buffer one obviously. And the other two.. Ah.. It doesn't matter. They're just the brains of the whole operation."

Sarah made an angry muffled noise.

"I suppose you're wondering what we want with you?" Rock asked, staring right into Sarah's very core. "We know Mr. Bartowski here is the intersect and we have great plans for him and, you, are just part of the package, but you also happen to be one of the CIA's best."

Roll removed Chuck's watch and placed it on one of the shorter men, they obviously knew it contained a tracker device.

He waltzed out of the room with the watch, planning on leading Casey somewhere else.

"We'll be back." They said in unison, following the one with the watch. Chuck and Sarah heard the door being locked and then looked at each other.

Chuck could read her mind, she was scared - almost. Probably more for him though, because that's how unselfish she was.

Sarah's stomach was filled with nerves, her heart was beating faster and faster, her whole body was tense as they just gazed at one other, partially in fear and partially in confusion of what they were feeling. It was a strange time for them to be exploring their feelings, but really had little choice.

Sarah was trying to say something beneath the tape covering her mouth. Chuck could just make it out, the third time she repeated it.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

**REVIEW! I have big plans for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How could this have happened?" General said, pacing back and fourth.

"None of us could have expected this!" Casey protested.

"They have got the intersect! America's most valuable asset. Millions of dollars - And Bartowski himself!"

"Walker's with him, if I can't find them, I'm sure she can get them out!" He said, optimistically.

"I hope so." She physically and mentally contained her nerves for a minute. "Do you have any leads as of yet?"

"They were in a hotel room on the fifteenth floor, I found their DNA all over the place. But then the trail just vanished, the CCTV footage has been wiped. Don't worry, I won't stop looking, General." He held her gaze for a moment, wanting her to see how determined he was.

"You'd better not. I have others looking for them too. Keep updating me." Her face vanished from the screen.

**Somewhere over Europe**

"Sarah, where the hell are we going?" Chuck whimpered, trying desperately to loosen the ropes that kept his arms firmly in place.

They had only just come round from being drugged, all they remembered was being trapped in that hotel room, then blackness and now, they were clearly on an aeroplane. Thankfully, when they had woken up, their mouths were uncovered, but their hands and feet remained tied together. Some generous Fulcrum agent had decided to tie them together, with rope going around Sarah and Chuck's stomachs and joining them together so that they were hip to hip.

"I really don't know." She replied groggily, the world around her was still very blurry. She remembered this feeling, she had obviously been tranqed.

She felt really stupid, being tricked like this - if she had only known.. They would have never been in this mess, she could have saved him. She would never, ever forgive herself if they did something to him.

"I don't want to die." He sighed.

"If they wanted us dead they would have killed us already." She said, she really wasn't in any mood for talking.

"I guess so." There was a tiny gap in the little rounded window, he could see the beautiful dark night sky outside. He had no idea what time it was, where he was and what they wanted with him. He felt pretty hopeless right now and really scared, he shouldn't have felt scared though because Sarah promised that she wouldn't let anyone hurt him, ever. He wanted to believe her, he really did, but what could she do when she was all tied up?

Again came the darkness and suddenly they were in a dark van with tiny grid windows, tied together but by their feet this time. That was obviously someone's idea of a sick joke.

Sarah felt awful, but for some reason she didn't need the toilet.. Oh.. Or maybe she had gone earlier.. Wait, she was wearing different clothes and so was he. Was he wearing a bobble hat? She could see that he had a padded jacket on and dark winter boots. She felt her heart lift for him, he never asked to be in the spy game.. And now he was here, trapped against his will and she couldn't save him.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry." Sarah sighed, turning her head as much as she could.

"None of this is your fault, Sarah." He gazed at her intensely.

"I feel like it is." She said in a small voice.

"It isn't."

Chuck gazed out of the tiny little squares, was that..? No.. "Oh my God!" He said.

"What?" She wondered what he could possibly be so amused at.

"We're in London!" He said, his face panic stricken. "We just went over London bridge, I'm certain of it! How is Casey ever going to find us now?"

She tried to hide her shock. "Casey's one of the NSA's best, I'm sure he'll find us. Or, I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Chuck changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" She looked down at herself for the first time since she had woken. She was wearing a black leather jacket, half done up to show a rather revealing vest top, a pair of tight black jeans complete with a pair of startling blue biker boots. "Oh, God. I guess they really don't want anyone to recognise us, huh? That's really clever.."

"What if we die here, no one will ever find us!" He said.

"We're not going to die, Chuck. I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it. Hey, come on look at me!" Chuck slowly raised his head so that his eyes connected with hers, sending fresh new waves of love through his body, he felt like their hearts were attached to each other somehow. He imagined her heart beating in time with his, every word that came out of her mouth just made him fall in love with her even more. He didn't care if she looked as if she'd had a fight with a bear and lost - she always looked beautiful to him.

"I would rather I die, than lose you." He added. She looked so touched, her eyes glistened for a rare moment - shining with hope and love. Not that she knew it. "I know I sound like an idiot, but if you died.. I don't even want to think about it, but I know I would never be the same." He meant that there wouldn't be a point to living anymore, each day would be another day to his own death, just waiting to meet her again. The pain would be too much, at least if he died he wouldn't have to live with the pain.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Me too." She finally said. Sarah stretched as far as she could, she couldn't move her hands and her shoulders were as stiff as two planks, but she managed to move her head and rest it against his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and sighed deeply.

He wanted to hold her so much right now.

Several hours later, they found themselves being pulled into the broad daylight. It was truly agonising to their eyes, the sun's evil rays beaming down on them as they squeezed them shut. It was Black and his friend, 'Rock' driving the van, they smiled smugly as they walked them across an abandoned acre of land, yards and yards of emerald green grass stretched out before them, tiny daises were being crushed beneath their feet as they walked, Sarah mourned for each one she stepped on.

"Where the hell are we?" She moaned, struggling beneath Rock's grasp.

"So curious, aren't you?" Black smiled threateningly, looking over at his fellow Fulcrum operative. "Okay, I'll tell you, we're in the UK - obviously, and we, being the amazing people that we are, are going to lock you in a cell - together, because that's how nice I am and we are going to torture you in our lovely dark, abandoned warehouse."

"Why did you untape our mouths?" She asked again.

"Well we're going to need you to talk, so we may as well take them off now." Rock said as they approached the huge, dark warehouse that Black had been talking about. "No one will hear you scream."

"Oh God." Chuck whimpered, shooting a glance at Sarah.

"It's going to be okay, Chuck." She said, seeing his terrified face.

"Oh my God.. Do not tell me you two are dating?" Black hissed.

"No.. no." Chuck said.

"I can tell by the way you look at one another, this is going to be much more amusing than I thought it would be!" He hissed again.

Sarah looked at Chuck for a long, lingering moment. She took her untied foot behind her and kicked Rock in the genital area, he groaned outwardly and let her handcuffed hands go. Seeing this, Black dropped Chuck on the floor, whose arms were also still tied so he fell face forward.

Black ran towards her, his fists at the ready, she swung her foot up in the air and kicked him squarely in the jaw. He punched her in the stomach and she dropped to her knees, he took his tranq gun out and shot her in the neck, causing her to slump lifelessly beside Chuck.

"Sarah!" He shouted from the floor, but was unable to get up. "Don't hurt her.. Please."

"We won't if you just do what we say and not try to escape like this genius." Rock snarled, picking up Sarah's limp body and swinging it effortlessly over his toned shoulders, Black shot a tranq dart at Chuck and suddenly everything went dark.

**Burbank**

"Morgan, have you heard from Chuck?" Ellie asked. "I know he said he's going to New York for a few days but he promised he would ring me the day after he arrived, but he didn't and it's been four days since I last saw him, do you think he's okay?"

"El, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself now." Morgan replied, stroking his beard for a moment.

"He's still my baby brother. Sarah hasn't answered her phone either." She rested her elbow on the Nerd Herd desk as he looked at her, amused.

"They're probably busy - if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows up and down .

"Ew! You're right, I shouldn't worry." She decided, picking up her coat.

"You can get busy with me, if you like." Said Jeff, popping up from behind the desk with narrow, sleepy eyes.

"No thanks." She wrinkled her nose.

"Chuck isn't the only one whose a big boy." Jeff smiled. Ellie began to walk away, doubtful of why she had come here in the first place. "I've watched plenty of videos, you could say I'm an expert."

"Jeff, please." She was nearly at that gorgeous exit sign.

"I could be the best thing that's ever happened to you." He raised his eyebrows up and down.

She wasn't going to stand for this! She turned on her heel and stormed out of the automatic doors.

Ellie glanced at her phone again, with a deep sigh she shoved it back in her pocket again. Even though he was a grown man she couldn't stop worrying about her little brother. He was like a child to her, he always would be. She felt such an urge to protect him even when she wasn't with him and her gut instinct told her that something was wrong, very wrong.

**To everyone who's reading, please ****REVIEW****! And Coreymon thanks for having so much faith in me and remember Indigo - not Kate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chuck felt the ground around him, it was cold and hard. His whole body shivered and ached as he tried to sit up before he had even opened his eyes. Everything came shooting back to him again and he clutched his head in frustration - only to find that he actually _could _move his hand, he wasn't tied up anymore. The atmosphere was completely silent and with a huge amount of effort he peeled his eyes open.

He was right - it still was indeed dark, with a few streaks of light coming in through the high barred windows. As his eyes adjusted slowly, he saw straight vertical poles in front of him, he reached his hand out and felt the cool metal bars, all connected to one another to prevent him from escaping. Just like the Fulcrum agents had said, they were locked in a cell.

He noticed a toilet in the corner (more of a hole really) and a blanket spread out on the floor, on top of that blanket was.. Sarah. She was still unconscious, he crawled over to her on all fours and he was relieved to see her chest rising and falling slowly. Her top was hitched up a little to reveal her concave stomach, Chuck went to pull her T-shirt back down but he saw that it was bruised and he gasped. All around her navel was black and blue, it was where that bastard had punched her yesterday.

"Oh, Sarah." He whispered, rubbing his hand against her cheek. He felt so angry about somebody hurting her, how dare they? He felt so protective of her, but it wasn't like she was his. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be hers, looking at her now, he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her. Never in his life had his heart swelled so much that it almost catapulted out of his chest, his limbs felt so shaky and weak when he touched her and it was then he finally officially admitted to himself that he was deeply in love with Agent Walker.

Chuck put her hand in his and willed her to wake up, but her eyes remained closed.

**Castle **

"General, we've had everyone on the lookout for them. An Mi6 agent has come forward confirmed that he has seen people matching Chuck and Sarah's description being dragged out of an airport in London. They have followed the CCTV footage and the white van they were claimed to be taken into, was last seen on the outskirts of London." Casey exhaled and scanned his boss's face for a trace of emotion.

"Thank you, Casey. I would like you to check all the unoccupied buildings and warehouses on the outskirts of London - via our database and any that seem suspicious, I want you to fly to London and check them out. Understood?" Her face was a picture of seriousness.

"Understood, General." Casey's face crinkled a little. "I'm a little.. Concerned about Bartowski's wellbeing, he's never been in a situation like this before, I'm feel a little worr- uneasy about how he'll cope."

"Looks like you let Chuck get under your skin." General's eyes sparkled for a shocking moment and then resumed their normal, blank expression.

"No.. he's my asset, I'm anxious about his safety, that's all." Casey looked at the floor.

"He's with Walker, and knowing her.. Protective streak for him, she won't let anybody hurt him." She said as the screen turned black again.

"I hope you're right." He mused.

**London**

"Chuck!" Sarah called to him as she sat up slowly. He turned around and felt his heart swoop a little, she was awake.

"Are you okay?" He said quickly, his hand drifting to her sweaty forehead.

"I'm..I'm okay." She said quietly. "Wait, where the hell are we now?"

"In that dark warehouse they were talking about.." He gazed at her for a long moment.

She managed to pull herself up, but then sank back to the floor and yelped in pain and she clutched her bruised stomach. "Ouch!" Suddenly it all came flooding back to her, the bloodcurdling punch in the stomach that made her crash to the unforgiving ground. Sarah cursed herself for being such a wimp but then, her hands had been tied and she had tried to escape.

She glanced down at her stomach and gasped, it was swollen and bruised, she'd live though.. But she'd prefer to lie on the floor for a few hours. Giving in, she put her head back down on the solid concrete floor. She looked around the room, and seeing that they had no means of escaping whatsoever since they basically were in a prison cell, she felt her body tense with panic.

Sarah felt Chuck's firm hands place themselves on her hips, she felt her whole body tense and her skin exploded in goosebumps, His thumbs stroked her tender stomach as she met his eyes in one swift powerful moment, for a second she didn't just want his hands there, she wanted them holding her tight and never letting her go, she wanted them to run through her hair and caress her body.

"You need to lie here for a bit." Chuck said, not wanting to let her go. "I would have bloody shot that bastard if I had had the chance. I mean, how dare he hurt you - if he ever touches you again I will.." He trailed off, thinking that she had clearly received the message.

"Thanks. I don't think anyone's cared that much about me before." She smiled up at him.

"I bet Bryce did." He said, pulling himself beside her.

"No. He was just as emotionless as I was." She revealed, she didn't care where she was anymore. She could feel her hard exterior walls slowly coming down as she spoke. Sarah had no idea what it was when she was with him, she just felt that she had known him forever and she could tell him anything. She wanted to tell him everything about herself, but it was too difficult. She didn't feel ready yet, or if she ever would.

"Was?" He queried.

"Well, yeah.. Since I met you, I guess you can say I've found myself a bit." She smiled. "Now, how the hell are we going to get out of here, I can't see a way. If we did even, I don't have a penny on me, because they've changed our clothes yet again. Dirty perverts."

"I guess we have to wait for Casey, if he ever finds us." Chuck felt fear slowly rising through his body again, he pushed the sickening feeling back down and told himself they were going to be okay. Either he was still feeling slightly strange from the numerous tranq darts that had been shot at him or he still had a tiny hint of optimism left in him.

"I feel like I let you down. You're my asset, I'm supposed to protect you." She closed her eyes in silent frustration.

"You haven't let me down Sarah. I told you, this isn't your fault, you can't do anything." He put his hand in hers.

She glared down at their hands for a moment and squeezed his hand tight. "Chuck.." She met his eyes again. "I think that I-"

"Oh, sorry, have I just intruded on a special moment?" Rock's muscular face appeared through the metal bars and he was holding a tranq gun.

"_Oh no, not again." _Chuck and Sarah thought in unison.

"Black, come on!" He yelled behind him as the sound of heavy footsteps drew closer.

Black smiled before them - that trademark evil grin as he parted his thick lips again to speak. "Now, I think we should torture the blonde first and let Agent Bartowski know what he's in for."

Chuck shot them a panicked look as he sat in front of Sarah.

"Aw! Look, he's protecting her. What's that on her stomach - looks like my handiwork." Rock clicked his gun and shot Chuck first. Chuck felt his grip loosening on Sarah - he gave her one last look before his head smashed on the floor with a thump. She screamed. Sarah Walker the super spy screamed.

Then, the world was once again, filled with endless darkness as she slowly slipped out of consciousness.

**Castle**

"I'm flying to London today, I've found three potential places where they could have been, the others that I checked out were in use. They may not still be there, but I will find a trace of them. And if they are, I will bring them back to you." Casey said as he slipping his black rug sack on her back. "And why did you ask me to get two plane tickets?

"Surely, Casey. You didn't think that you'd be going alone?" General raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Well.. Yes, I thought I would be. May I ask who is accompanying me?" He asked.

"Carina Hansen."

"What? You heard what happened.. In Prague didn't you?" He protested.

"Yes, I did. But the DEA have referred her for this mission so.. it's happening." She glanced at him coldly.

"This is going to be a long trip." He sighed.

**REVIEW! :D**

**When I first started writing FanFiction for Chuck - I was only just fourteen and in a month I turn fifteen. I feel as though my writing has improves vastly since I have started, so thank you Chuck!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**No disgusting things happen in this chapter, or any chapter. I'm not that type of writer. **_

**Chapter four**

Sarah was growing used to waking up in a haze, her back was upright against a hard metal chair and her hands and feet were tied firmly to one another. She sighed deeply as she opened her eyes and she met the frightened, glowing eyes of her asset.

"Chuck." She breathed. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad she was about to be tortured, everything was always better when he was with her, her chest swelled in fear for him. "It's going to be okay."

"I can't watch them hurting you, Sarah, I can't." Chuck said. "The stupid bastards."

"It's when they move on to you, I'm more concerned about." Her eyes glistened with unknown intensity.

"I don't care if it's inappropriate me saying that I really want to hold you right now." He didn't look up from the floor and Sarah felt her body stiffen and butterflies slowly make their way to her stomach.

"It's not inappropriate, you're scared.. You need some comfort." Her eyes somehow managed to lift his hanging head.

"It's not just that.. I mean-"

"Ready, Agent Walker?" Came one of the Fulcrum agent's booming voice.

As he approached the cell, Sarah looked at him with disgust, his heartlessness was beginning to get on her last nerve. One upon a time that was her, but now it was melting away and she wasn't sure whether she was relieved or not, who knew what emotions would come tumbling out. It was a sign her becoming more human when she noticed more people who used to be just like her, cold and unfeeling. The man who had changed everything for her was sitting right there in front of her, like a glowing diamond in the rough, she could do this. For him.

"I'm ready." She said, looking as though she was about to charge at him like she was a raging bull.

Along with him, Black brought a gleaming silver box. Sarah's body tightened it fear. Chuck looked up for a split second and looked into her eyes, trying his best to show fearlessness like any man should. He knew that she had done this a million time before but this time he didn't think that she could escape. But Sarah Walker always had something up her sleeve, didn't she?

It wasn't just that he was deeply in love with her, he cared about her as a friend too. He never wanted any harm to come to her, and if it did it would kill him. He could see now, the pain of even loosing her would be like a bullet to his heart and he felt horrible just sitting here and the turn of events unfolding before his very eyes.

Sarah fidgeted in her chair as Black approached her with a eight-inch knife. The only time when eight inches was lethal, she felt her eyes burning with anger and suddenly she couldn't stop vile swear words spewing out of her mouth.

"..you disgust me.." She finished as the Fulcrum agent stared coldly down at her.

"Are you quite finished?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She sneered.

"There's no point getting like that with me, Agent Walker because with this thing in my hand, I am not responsible for my own actions." He put the knife closer to her so that it was resting on the soft flesh on her throat.

"Why did Chuck get the intersect? He asked.

She didn't open her mouth and he ran the knife quickly along her cheek, causing it to bleed and make her wince.

By the time he was finished with her, Sarah hadn't said a word, her arms were aching painfully and her face, stomach and chest were swollen with angry punches. Still, she had been in worse situations and it was over for now. But the worst bit was about to come, watching Chuck being tortured and she didn't think she could cope with that.

Throughout the whole thing Chuck had stared at the floor, clenching his tied up fists behind him. Black left Sarah on the chair and knelt before her asset.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sarah screamed.

"Who's going to stop me?" He sneered.

Chuck stared up at him with his big brown eyes and felt an adrenalin rush pumping steadily pumping through his body and making him more determined than ever to be brave. He looked his torturer coldly in the eye and took a breath. _I can do this. _He said to himself.

Black didn't hesitate and punched him in the stomach. "Why did you get the intersect and what are the CIA's plans for you?" He shouted.

Chuck bit his lip tightly and looked over at Sarah, tears fell like diamonds down her hot cheeks as she watched his eyes crinkle with pain and him stiffen with fear. When it was finally over, Chuck felt a surge of pride rush through him, he hadn't said anything and even though his whole body was crying out in pain. Through every hard punch, he hadn't said a word.

Black angrily left and stormed out of the cell, still careful to lock it behind him. Chuck looked over at Sarah and her eyes were red from crying. It hurt her so much to see him hurt, all she ever wanted to do was protect him and she couldn't even do that.

Chuck breathed in, there was no point in hiding it anymore. It might be too late if he were to die. "Sarah."

His very voice made her break out in a cold sweat. She didn't care that he saw her crying, she had more important things to be worrying about. Watching him just then made her realise something very important, something she previously would have never admitted to herself in a million years. The shocking realisation she had come to, made her feel like she had something to look forward to, something in her life that wasn't to do with being a spy, and now, all she had to do was tell him.

"What?" She said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"I've always planned so many ways I could say this to you, the time, the place. But that doesn't matter now, I don't know what's going to happen, and I don't want anything to happen to me without you knowing." He paused for a moment and held her curious gaze. "Maybe I should wait until we're not here and-"

"Chuck just.. Tell me." Her heart jumped up a little, in hope that it may be a good revelation.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that I love you." He didn't look up from the ground.

Sarah didn't say anything. But he felt the same as she did, she nearly lifted out of her seat with happiness, despite the dreariness of her surroundings.

"I know that it's probably inappropriate and everything, I know but.. Ever since I've met you Sarah, I've fallen in love with you a little more, I think you're amazing. I probably sound like a babbling twit but I don't care. So just once more.. I love you." He closed his eyes, so that he was in a different situation where she could say it back.

She tried to open her mouth, but she couldn't make the words come out.

**Somewhere over Europe**

As the plane shook a little due to turbulence, Carina propped herself up on one elbow and stared determinedly at Casey. "C'mon Casey. You have to talk to me at some point."

He kept his eyes staring out of the window, pretending to be looking out at the never-ending sky, the clouds hovering like mist beneath them and the sun steadily shining it's golden rays down on the people below. Although his lips released no words, he shifted his body away from her a little.

"Can't we just forget what happened in Prague?" She whispered. "I've been with so many.. I mean... It was a long time ago, can we just forget it?"

"Consider it forgotten." Casey said through gritted teeth, he didn't care.. He didn't care that she had embarrassed him and humiliated him and just left him there, and before all that even happened he thought something great was about to take place, but it wasn't to be and now he needed to get over it. He had a mission of focus on, getting Walker and Bartowski home should be his main concern, shouldn't it?

Carina didn't even know why she had come on this mission, she could be in Florida right now, seducing hunky guys for information, it was what she did best but, somehow she had felt drawn to coming with Casey. God knew why. She felt something deep down rise up in her, it felt like an emotion she used to call anxiousness. She found that she was worried about Sarah and her little I-don't-want-to-sleep-with-you-friend.

"Let's make this trip fun, huh?" She smiled, running her hand along her long leg up to her thigh, not knowing what else to do but what was in her nature.

Casey put his giant hand over hers, making it freeze. "Not that kind of fun, Carina. No funny business, right?"

"I can't promise." She winked teasingly and he grunted and turned himself to the tiny window, turning his thoughts to what Sarah and Chuck were doing now and how he was going to get them out. With his new G98 gun, he could do anything - with its' sleek silver finish and quick ammo access.. He didn't need to be so high up in the sky, he was already in heaven.

**Casa Bartowski**

"Devon, I've had enough, I have to call someone.." Ellie said, staring up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Do I have to go over the fact again that he's a grown man El?" Awesome sighed, he had heard this speech six times already today. "Stop worrying."

"I can't. What if he's hurt or something's happened with Sarah? He was due back yesterday!" She threw herself down on the couch and hid her head with a pillow.

Truth be told - Devon was a little concerned himself but if he told his fiancé this it would be like admitting defeat, he put his arms around her and held her close. "He is being stupid whatever he's doing."

"I can do a little spy work, if you like!" Came a muffled voice.

"What the..?" Ellie and Devon looked at one another and then at the window, there was standing a dishevelled Jeff, his creepy face pressed right up against the window and his eyes wide. From behind him popped up his little long haired friend Lester.

Ellie walked to the door, she was at the end of her tether and didn't know what else to do. "Why not?" She said as Devon curiously raised his eyebrows.

**Sorry haven't updated lately had two major exams (GCSE's) in the past week, but I don't have any for a while so I will update more often. I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter so please ****REVIEW!** **And to whoever said about don't put rapes in.. ew I would never do that, ever. I don't know what girl my age would.. Blech. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"They here, they're coming!" Chuck and Sarah heard Rock yell, in his deep, frightening voice.

"What do you mean they're coming?" Black shouted back.

"We weren't careful enough and now that.. John Casey is coming, we have to go!" He replied fiercely

"This is your fault!" Black sounded as though he was pacing back and fourth. "We have to call The Elders and bring some of the others to help, we need to be very cautious from now on. That man we've got in there, he's golden, a one-off, and we have him, the intersect! We can't loose him and one of the CIA's best!"

Chuck and Sarah heard their voices slowly drifting away, and looked at one another in shock. It was only last night that he had told her that he loved her - but she wouldn't look up from her chair, her mouth had remained closed for the rest of the long, endless night whilst Chuck lay stiffly on the floor, staring into space. He wondered what she was thinking, but now she had to look at him because they were about to be moved again.

"C-Casey will find us." She said hopefully. Squeezing her legs together because she was bursting for the toilet, she had to switch her mind to something else. All night she tried to get herself to tell him that she loved him, but it wouldn't come out. What was she so scared of? Falling in love with him even more? Starting a new life with him? Being happy?

She had no idea what she wanted, through all the confusion of new found dreams, emotions and ambitions, the only thing that made sense was Chuck, like a bright shining light in her dark sea of misery. The world was better place when he was there, her body couldn't control herself when he was around. It was as though he possessed her heart and continuously made it jump and pump harder than it ever had before.

All her life she hadn't believed in magic, she couldn't even remember believing in Santa Claus. But now she was in love, the very thing that made people act crazy and not be responsible for their own actions. She couldn't tell herself magic wasn't real anymore.

"I'm sure he will." Chuck said sadly, praying that she was right.

"-That's the end of it, we're going now, Black." They heard Rock grumble loudly.

They looked at one another again, in slight panic. If they moved now then Casey wouldn't find them - who knew how long they'd be stuck there, or if they'd ever get out. Chuck felt his attention being dragged away a little, by the eerie sunlight fighting its' way through the barred window. A tiny glimmer of hope that made him remember there still was an outside world.

**Casey**

"Could you just not talk, please?" Casey begged her, sick of Carina going on and on about Prague and the missions she'd been on since then. What did a man have to do around here to get some peace? "This warehouse is our last hope, if they're not there then it's back to square one and we don't want to end up there."

"Talking makes the journey go quicker." Carina smiled smugly.

"I like long journeys." He snarled back. He wanted to find Chuck and Sarah and bring them back. Then maybe General would promote him, it wasn't just that though, the thought of Bartowski's scared little face made him feel something, even if it was only a tiny ounce of an emotion. It made him feel like he cared, and he wanted to find them and then he could put his 'emotions' at ease.

Something else was picking at him, something Casey thought he had buried a long time ago. He only felt like this when Carina was with him, what the hell was up with him today? _Mission, Casey, focus on the mission._

He stared on hard at the road ahead and found that they were nearly there, he prayed this was the right place.

**Ellie**

"Chuck isn't in New York, Ellie." Jeff said, as soon as he had approached her in the Buy More, his hair sticking out like he had just crawled out from under a rock.

"What?" Her voice turned uncharacteristically high. "How do you know that?"

"Look, all I'm going to say is.. I know people. And he left with a big group of people.. And that hottie too. I mean Sarah." His eyes turned misty at the thought of her and Ellie shuddered.

"Who did he leave with?" Her hands flew to her head in disbelief.

"I have no idea. Druggies, maybe?" He smirked.

"DRUGGIES?" Ellie began pacing back and fourth, her mind filled with horrendous images of what her brother might be doing. She couldn't exactly call the police, he was a grown man who had gone away with his girlfriend and not come back a few days after he was due. They wouldn't take that seriously, would they?

**Chuck**

Chuck watched as the houses and trees seemed to fly past them in a blur. It was all he could see out of the tiny grid gaps in the vehicle. They were in the back of a lorry, he had no idea where they were or how they had gotten there, his clothes were different and his memory was really hazy. Something came hurdling back to him like a speeding bullet smashing into his skull, he had told Sarah he loved her. Along with the memory came the burst of humiliation.

_Sarah.. _Where the hell was she? His heart skipped a million beats at the thought. His head jerked violently as he scanned the back of the lorry for her, he couldn't sit up because of his hands, they were raw and aching, it felt as though the handcuffs were tightening every time he thought about them.

"Sarah!" He called out softly, then louder. "Sarah?"

"Chuck, it's okay, I'm here." She called back to him reassuringly.

He felt relief swim through his body, he exhaled slowly and managed to turn his body around really slowly so that he was nose to nose with her. "Thank God. I thought they'd done something with you. I'm sorry I would move away from you but my hands are practically glued to my butt." He felt a little wave of warmth flutter across his chest as he heard her give a little laugh.

"It's okay." She whispered, revealing the deliciousness of gazing into his chocolate eyes. She couldn't tare them away, they were like a beautiful magnet, pulling her to him and she couldn't stop herself. She felt so many things at once, her heart beating against her tight chest, butterflies dancing around in her stomach and the pure desire to kiss him then and there, to just make love to him. The sexual tension between them was unbearable, you could have cut it with a sterling silver knife.

Chuck watched her, he was speechless for once. His whole body just froze as he felt her warm breath on his cool cheek. He felt as though magic orbs were flying around them, the chemistry between them exploded and electrified the air as he managed to move a little bit closer to her.

And now, suddenly, he could stop his mouth rushing towards hers, luckily he could see her closing her eyes and moving her head closer to his. It didn't matter that he was in a awkward position, as he locked his lips on hers fireworks seemed to explode around them as their kiss deepened, full of hungry, intense want - it was uncontrollable. She felt his warm tongue slip into her mouth and nearly died and went to heaven. Everything she had ever wanted was here, everything fitted, like long lost pieces of a jigsaw finally slotting into place, she pulled away from him a tiny bit and whispered the words she wasn't scared to say anymore.

"Chuck.. I love you." She gazed into his eyes and saw them crinkle with happiness. She was still scared about what might happen to them, but she couldn't stop the crippling excitement explode in her stomach as his face broke out into a smile.

"I love you too." He whispered simply.

Suddenly they heard a huge bang as the lorry doors opened and a bright, startling light filled the darkness that they had been in.

"Welcome to Germany."

Chuck and Sarah looked at one another in disbelief. It seemed that it had only been two minutes since they had been in London, they had obviously been tranqed and whilst taking in this revelation, Chuck found himself wondering what all the tranq darts in their systems would do to them.

"Germany?" Sarah hissed at them.

"Yes. The perfect place to give Mr. Special brain here, the new Intersect 3.0."

**Review. Okay, I was wrong I did have another week of exams but they are over now. I'm fifteen in less than two weeks yay! Expect to see my next update on either Friday/Sunday, it's half written! REVIEW Please (:! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"It's empty!" Casey roared angrily. "It's bloody empty!"

Carina could do nothing but watch as Casey looked around the empty warehouse again, furiously striding until he had to give up and admit defeat. He brought his large hands to his face in utter distress, he let out a large sigh as though he was mentally containing himself again and Carina felt something mysterious drop inside of her.

He continued to pace back and fourth when something crunched beneath his feet, he glanced over at her and raised on perfect, curious eyebrow as he bent down to pick it up. There in his hand was Chuck's Nerd Herd badge, Fulcrum obviously weren't that careful. 

"They were here!" Carina approached him slowly, keeping a substantial amount of distance between them. 

"Yeah, but now they're gone again. Fulcrum must have known that we were coming." He turned to her, but continued staring down at Bartowski's innocent face. "We're going to find them, Carina and I won't stop until I find them."

"That isn't the Casey I used to know." She smiled a little, possibly in slight sadness. "Don't tell me that you, John Casey, actually care about someone."

To a very observant bystander, if they watching closely enough. They would have seen his chest tighten and his head jerk slightly as though she had slapped him. He had already admitted that to himself a while ago, but it never once crossed his mind to share it with anyone. Although he really didn't want it to, it hurt slightly for her to think that he was so inhumane, he had had a family once, a life, a purpose. Like he did every time this happened, he pushed it right at the back of his mind where hopefully it would stay, along with the other long forgotten boxed emotions that he seemed better off without.

"I've worked with them both for a while now." Casey admitted. "I guess I.. come on, we'd better get back to the hotel and report our findings to the General."

Carina nodded. "It's okay if you do, you know. Believe it or not, you actually have a heart Casey." She looked as though she was gradually pushing on to a bigger subject, but a loud crashing noise filled the atmosphere around them, their heads sprang up in the direction of the noise. The doors swung open and they both knelt down behind a rotting desk, Casey managed to just contain his heavy breathing as his chest expanded quickly.

They watched as two men came into the room, both heavily built and they each surveyed the room with blank, emotionless eyes. Casey looked at them closely, one had a nasty crimson gash along his forehead - almost like he had been brutally branded. Mentally, Casey called him Red, because a while back he knew a man that looked just like him. The other, he decided to nickname him Pimple, because well, looking at his face was like a flashback memory to his acne days.

"I know Black sent us here to double check that he hadn't left anything behind, but I think we both know he's careful enough. Ah, well let's look anyway, eh?" Red heard a very distant snigger as he said the word 'careful', narrowing his eyes, he walked over to the wooden desk as a sudden pain seared through his beefy head. Red looked behind him and came face to face with a man shorter than himself, but nonetheless still big. Casey took a swing at his head and kicked him hard in the stomach. It wasn't even a quarter of a second before Pimple came running. 

Carina popped out as though from nowhere, her auburn hair flying as she skilfully did a flip towards the men, with a gun in her hand she aimed one at Red and unthinkingly shot him before he could do anymore damage to Casey. Pimple raised his fists ready to fight as Casey finally got the chance to pull out his own gun. 

"You don't stand a chance." Snarled Casey as the bullet flew at Pimple and he slumped lifelessly to the unforgiving floor. "Now let's get to their van and see where they were planning on going and it might lead us to them."

**Chuck**

"The what?" Chuck raised his eyebrow humourlessly. 

Chuck and Sarah had been dragged inside without an actual explanation on what the intersect 3.0 was. Chuck felt helpless when they tossed them around like floppy rag dolls, he didn't understand what the Intersect 3.0 had to do with him.

"We have known for a while about the CIA's development of the Intersect 2.0 and with the help of one of the best computer geeks we know, we have created an Intersect like no one has ever seen before.." Rock smiled evilly.

"Cut the crap will you, and just tell us." Sarah narrowed her eyes at them.

"Oh mouthy this one is." Agent black surveyed her up and down. "Okay, we have an Intersect that makes you the perfect spy, that can flash on anything, it can make you a karate expert, fluent in Spanish - but best of all it makes you emotionless." 

Chuck stared at him, his mouth wide with shock, surely he didn't mean that -

"Ands with your special brain Chuck, it's going into you!" 

"No!" Sarah screamed loudly. "You can't do that, I won't let you!"

"Good luck, Sarah. It's happening, here in this very building tomorrow morning. You clearly are very much in love with this man, but tomorrow he won't be the Chuck you remember knowing. He'll be the perfect Fulcrum agent." Black finished smugly. 

They were now in a hidden but full-fledged Fulcrum agency. They were in a tall building disguised well amongst other large business like buildings. The building consisted of twenty-four floors, five of which were full of cells to keep people in. Chuck and Sarah were taken in a large glass lift to the top floor where they would be held until the next morning.

This time the room wasn't grubby or smelly - it wasn't exactly a five star prison cell but it was a hundred percent better than the abandoned warehouse one. The room was white and bare apart from a toilet with a screen separating it off from the rest of the room and a single white bed was in the centre of the tiny room. 

Unlike bars this time, a glass door kept them from the outside world now. They were shoved into the room unsuspectingly, Chuck and Sarah landed on top of one another in a heap, panting as the door shut in front of them, Sarah managed to pull herself off of him and slot her back up against the wall so she was at least a little bit comfortable.

Chuck looked over at her and her head was cast downward, her body was shaking as she let out a strangled sob. 

"Sarah?" He whispered softly.

"They can't do that to you!" She cried softly. "You won't be the same Chuck, the Chuck that I fell.. That I fell in love with. You can't be emotionless, and you can't work for Fulcrum." She was slowly getting more and more hysterical, more emotional than Chuck had ever seen her since he had known her. He felt a huge surge every time she said the word love, it made his heart soar a thousand miles into the sky and back again. He couldn't believe that she loved him back, but now he had other things on his mind, like forcibly becoming an emotionless, efficient spy that would be working for the CIA's best known enemy. The thought of doing that made him physically sick.

He had thought it impossible that someone could take away the feeling of human emotion, something that he had imagined people in the future still couldn't even comprehend the structure of it. But now it was true and it was going to go into him. He wanted to be able to feel what he felt for Sarah every day for the rest of his life, and to be able to feel happy around his family, but would he remember any of that, or would his brain be completely wiped?

Chuck managed to pull himself behind her and he sighed deeply. "I'll do my best Sarah - but whatever happens you'll be okay. You're Sarah Walker for God's sake, you can do anything." 

"Except watch that happen to you Chuck. I used to be able to do that, push everything to the back of my mind but now with you.. I love you. Everything is different. I'm different, I can't go back to being the way I was and I won't let them do it!" She gazed at him squarely in the eyes as she said this to him.

He managed to step over his entwined arms and pull them in front of him and he brought his hands up to her face. "You don't know how long I've yearned to hear those words, Sarah." He brought his head closer to hers as his eyes glistened with fear and sadness. "Whatever happens, I'll never forget you, you have to know that. And I love you too." 

Copying what he did, she brought her sore hands in front of her. She managed to physically contain herself on the outside, but inside she was slowly shattering as the impact of the situation continued to hit her, each like an earthquake shuddering through her body, Her stomach continued to drop when he locked eyes with her.

He put his lips on hers and for a long moment she forgot everything as she was swept away in the essence of the kiss. He slid his warm tongue inside her mouth and she did the same. Sarah felt as though he was part of her. She just wanted to zip him inside herself so she could be close enough to him so the powerful want she felt would at least subside a little. 

The kiss deepened into something more, lust took over and suddenly they were like animals who couldn't catch their prey, their hands couldn't corporate as they were handcuffed together, but they continued to kiss as though there was no tomorrow, only pausing every few minutes to come up for air. It was like Sarah's last chance to have him before he was potentially taken from her forever.

**REVIEW! Please, since today I have turned fifteen - a review would be an awesome birthday present. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

For all you that have forgot - remember this is set mid season two.

**Chapter 7**

The morning came all but too quickly. The light flooded in through the tiny barred window and Sarah felt her body stiffen as it all came back to her. With a struggle, she managed to sit up a little, she and Chuck had fallen asleep on the hard white single bed last night, it had been very uncomfortable mind you. Having handcuffed hands twenty-four seven wasn't the easiest of things. They had passionately kissed until they had to give in to their tiredness and all they could do was wait until the morning came.

Chuck had thought about the Intersect 3.0 all night - about what it could mean, what it could do to him, his life but most of all he prayed it wouldn't work, that his brain would decide it couldn't take anymore secrets. Half of him was filled with a deep happiness, with Sarah lying on his chest it made everything better somehow. Being in love had its perks, it took his mind off the horrible room they were in and almost made him forget about how much discomfort he felt.

He felt her sit up and his eyes slowly eased open, taking in his dreary surroundings he looked at the most beautiful thing he hoped he would see every morning - Sarah. True, she wasn't looking her best but she looked gorgeous to him and he couldn't believe she was his. Chuck wanted to hold her so tight but he couldn't, he wanted to be able to make love to her, to release the feelings he had been experiencing for so long - but these damn things stopped him.

"Chuck." She breathed, saying his name was like savouring chocolate on her tongue. She pressed her lips up against his and revelled in the feeling of being with him. Now that she felt they were almost one person, that night seemed to push them closer and closer together until she felt now she couldn't live without him.

The Fulcrum agents had left some bread and water for them and Sarah got up and brought them to Chuck with her entwined hands. "Whoa, there must be some gourmet chefs here hey? What did we do to deserve this?" She said sarcastically but her stomach grumbled all the same.

Her heart kept hammering hard when she thought about Chuck and what was going to happen. Maybe it wouldn't work - she prayed that it wouldn't work. It was the only tiny bit of hope that she had to hold on to, and she wasn't going to let it go.

**Ellie**

Casey had promised Ellie he would find Chuck, he was a trustworthy guy and it took all she had not to intervene herself. She shouldn't worry anyway, Casey would find him wherever he was, probably still living it up in New York - oh who was she convincing, she was worried sick. And that was what had driven her back to the Buy More, searching for the two stalkers who she hoped could help her in her desperate state. He was all the family she had. She had to do this.

"Jeff." She shuddered as she said his name. "I need your help with something, and you Lester."

They both appeared from behind the desk as quick as a flask, Jeff's eyes as wide as his stomach, gazing at her with avid curiosity. "If it involves my manhood, I'm so there." He grinned.

"It doesn't." _Shake it off Ellie, shake it off. _She told herself.

"Jeff - shut up." Lester nudged him, pushing his long hair out of his face. "What can we do for you?"

"Find Chuck!" She heard her own voice falter a little as she said this. "I'm so worried, I can't even sleep - I'm certain I'm annoying Devon."

"Devon?" They said in unison.

"Sorry, I mean Awesome." She just wanted to get out of here now.

"We'll do our best, but what will you do in return for us?" Lester seemed to think he was perfectly in control of the situation.

"Will you flash us?" Jeff pushed his hands together at the thought.

"Jeff!" Lester exclaimed falsely. "Will you?"

"No." She said simply.

"Ok, but why should we help you?" He asked again.

"Because I'm Chuck's sister and Chuck's your friend." She held his gaze for a moment.

"Ah, okay." Lester smiled as Ellie thanked them and turned away. "I'm glad we planted that little camera in Casey's bonsai tree. He obviously takes it everywhere with him, he's gone to find Chuck, I know he has."

"We're too clever aren't we?" Jeff said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, man."

**Casey**

"What kind of idiot leaves directions to where their going in their top secret Fulcrum van?" Carina asked Casey.

"I don't know. Fulcrum is an idiot agency if you ask me. I'm glad we hacked the security password to start this thing - I can't believe we have to catch another plane.. to Germany!" Casey grunted loudly.

"Aren't you having fun?" She teased, tilting her head to the side so that her auburn hair fell over her eyes.

Casey felt something jump inside him, but he ignored it. Find Chuck, that's what he should be thinking about. Not that night in Prague before the incident happened.. No.. shut up.

"I don't do fun." He grumbled half heartedly.

"He's changed you, you know." She said.

"Who?"

"Chuck."

"You're joking." He said sarcastically. "Stop talking shit Carina, I didn't realise you were so into this stuff."

"I'm bored, alright?" She smiled. "You're not half as grumpy as you used to be, you have this personality now.. It's coming through, the old you."

"Carina, can we not talk about that now."

"Whatever."

**Chuck**

"Get off him!" She screamed, even though she knew if was coming it didn't make it any easier. Rock and Black came in wearing smug smiles and dragged Chuck out of the room no matter how much he squirmed and protested. They didn't realise Sarah had her hands in front of her, as they turned to go out she kicked Rock hard in the back and she noticed he got his nickname for a reason - he was solid as a well.. Rock.

Black continued to pull a tranqed Chuck out of the room as Rock turned around and threw his large fist at Sarah. Skilfully she dodged it and swiped her weak leg under his feet but he only wobbled. Catching him off guard, she punched him as hard as she could right in his jaw with both her hands together. Hopefully at double the pain. She heard a sickening crunch and felt a surge of anger as he twisted his head.

"That felt good." She said angrily.

"Boys! Get in here!" Rock shouted loudly as blood dripped down onto his shirt.

All of a sudden, men came in with a large tranquilising needle, held Sarah down and put it in her arm and she fell unconscious of the bed. Laying where she was only moments ago on Chuck's chest, but now that was gone and she wasn't sure anything was going to be the same again.

Chuck woke to find himself strapped into a chair like the one he had sat in in the Fulcrum base in the suburbs. His eyelids were pinned open painfully, he felt like a caged animal, yearning to break free on its way to the slaughter house.

"Hello, Mr. Bartowski." A grey-haired middle aged man approached him wearing a snug white, long coat that made him look like a pharmacist. "And you're hear today because? Ha, I'm only joking boy. Right you're going to have an 'update' if you like."

"Look." Chuck squirmed uncomfortably. "I know why I'm here, I'm bloody terrified. What made you lot become such heartless bastards?"

"Fulcrum." He said simply. "There's not point in protesting and anyway, it may not work. You could have a reaction to it and die like the others, or it mightn't have any effect. But hopefully it will."

Chuck felt like a child as his eyes filled with tears, this couldn't happen to him. He wasn't ready to forget who he was, to say goodbye to Sarah and the life altering emotions that he felt for her. Ellie, Awesome and Morgan would vanish too. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he felt so scared, he just wanted to get out of here.

"I-"

"I think it's time you shut up." The silver haired man grinned crazily and placed thick tape over his mouth so that Chuck was incapable of speech."

He placed a pair of glasses on himself and the men behind him did the same, including Black and Rock. The room was dim apart from the large monitor behind them, glowing dully as it buzzed quietly. The pharmacist looking man nodded at the others and they all shuffled out of the room. Chuck shuddered in his chair, struggling to break free, he knew it was impossible but it was worth a try. Terror took over him and suddenly he felt his life flash before his eyes as though it was the last time he would ever remember these things.

Flash.

"_I won't let go Chuck!" A ten year old Ellie shouted at Chuck._

"_You will!"_

"_I won't, I promise." Ellie said convincingly. Chuck seemed to buy it as he started peddling away and she released her hands off the back of his bike and suddenly he was doing it on his own, zooming off into the distance. _

Flash.

"_Morgan, don't touch that!" Chuck warned him as the music blasted around them. _

"_I already have.." He slurred as the picked up yet another vodka. "Life never going to be the same again man, I love this stuff." _

"_You're not even old enough to drink." He sighed._

"_I love you though, man." Morgan smiled drunkly. "You're always there.. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't." _

Flash.

_Chuck wasn't being made a fool out of. "Okay, you know what? You're crazy. This is crazy, I don't have to take lessons from you." He stood up as Sarah looked down awkwardly at the table - feeling rejected and wanting the ground to swallow her whole._

_"Really, maybe I picked the wrong agent. I'll get agent Casey to kiss her." Roan lied, of course he wouldn't do that - but he could tell the kid was wavering._

_And he was. "You really want me to kiss her?"_

_"Desperately." Roan said sarcastically._

_"Fine." And it was fine by him. Chuck reached out and grabbed a very shocked Sarah. He whirled her off of her seat and pulled her towards him and suddenly their lips met and they forgot anybody was watching. Passion exploded inside them as she ran her hands through his hair and held him tight._

_Chuck felt it all - the heart pounding, the butterflies, the weak knees but also, he felt strangely satisfied, like a whole was being filled. Because he had wanted to do this again for so long that it felt good to have it. It was like going on a diet and not being allowed chocolate, but then finally caving. But Sarah wanted it to develop into something more, she suddenly felt very turned on._

_She slipped her tongue into his mouth and greedily kissed him harder. Roan watched with what started with amusement but then he started to get very interested in what had happened between these two previously. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time, he could see the need being expressed in them both. If he was honest, he didn't know the kid had it in him._

_Chuck and Sarah parted for a moment and were about to go back in and kiss again when they remembered one significant detail - they were being watched. With a deep regretting feeling, Chuck pulled away and coughed awkwardly._

_"Bravo." Smirked Roan._

Chuck stopped himself for a moment and took a breath, he wouldn't' let this Fulcrum Intersect work. It would be okay, everything would be fine, he was overtaken by an image of Sarah, sitting in the cell, anxiously thinking about what was happening. He felt a fierce rush thinking of her and it made him determined to not let this effect him.

Suddenly images flashed in front of him, he knew they were coming but it shocked him all the same, millions of pictures and pieces of information flashing before his very eyes. His usually bright sparkling brown pupils turned into a dull, muddy colour as they moved around his eyes as his brain tried to download the data. His mind stopped working and filled with information, the image of Sarah was drifting away until it was gone completely. Every memory, every trace of emotion was being wiped from him, almost as though it was erasing his 'hard drive' and replacing it.

The loud panicking in his head continued to shout, but it got quieter and quieter, until there was silence. The monitor turned black and Chuck passed out for a moment.

The men re-entered the room, looking at him - thinking he was dead when suddenly his eyes shot open and he was fighting for his breath.

"Mr. Bartowski." Black smiled.

Chuck stared at him blankly, his eyes clear and his mouth straight.

"Where are you?" Black asked him another question.

"In Germany in Fulcrum Headquarters that was constructed in order to create a new intersect. The intersect which was created by Eric Bailey." Chuck said. "Why am I sitting in this chair? Get me out!"

"Oh my God." Rock whispered smugly. "It worked!"

**Oooh, REVIEW please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"They're in there, Carina, it says so on the map." Casey insisted.

"What if we're wrong, what if we go barging in there with our guns and it's actually just a normal office, and not, what you think is a Fulcrum Headquarters." She sighed dramatically.

"Well - if I am wrong.. Which is near impossible, we won't go in there guns blazing. We'll have our disguises and we'll just have to pretend we're Fulcrum agents, they've left some stuff in this van.." He replied.

"Honestly do I have to wear this blonde wig and these.. Harry Trotter glasses?" She wined.

"I think it's Harry Potter, and yes, you do." He picked up a silver wig and a grey moustache. "If I have to wear this then so do you."

"Ah, okay." She gave in.

"Look, we're forgetting the main reason we're here and that's to rescue Chuck and Sarah. Who knows what sort of state they're in?" His head filled with violent images and he shook them off.

Casey pulled on the wig and beard and barely even recognised himself, when he saw Carina, he thought she looked amazing. Really well.. Sexy. She heard his sharp intake of breath and she span around, gazing up from beneath her thick lashes. "What's up, John?" She smiled knowingly.

"You look really - uh." He stopped, when had he got so bad at saying what was on his mind? "Really sexy."

She smiled at the complement and felt herself physically lift. She knew she was sexy, she made it obvious but to hear someone else say it was always nice. "Thanks, not so bad yourself."

Suddenly his lips flews towards hers and they were kissing violently, passionately. Casey made himself pull away and he smiled at her for a moment. "Come on, we have work to do."

**Chuck**

"Hey, Chuck, would you mind if we killed your friend, Sarah Walker?" Agent Black asked testingly.

He flashed as soon as they said her name. "Agent Walker?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "I'd rather do it myself." He smiled, "Get me out of these." He demanded, pulling at the handcuffs.

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?" Black wondered.

"Well. You just put Fulcrum programming into my brain and I know nothing else, so basically I'm one of you." Chuck sighed. "Convinced?" His face still remained blank.

"Let him go, guys." Black said to his Fulcrum colleagues.

Chuck let out a low, satisfied grumble. He didn't know why but his arms relaxed when they were released from the handcuffs, like they had been chained together for an eternity. He rubbed his wrist with his hand and thanked the men. He suddenly flashed on them, he knew what these men did - what they had _done. _Somehow he didn't think this was part of Fulcrum's plan, he knew they were bad. And he was certain he was good.

He smiled slyly at them and did a sudden back flip and knocked two unsuspecting gentlemen out with his feet. Black and Rock gazed at his curiously but then pulled out their guns quickly, pointing them at Chuck. He did a swift kick and knocked the guns out of their hands before they knew it. He knocked their heads together expertly and they collapsed to the unforgiving ground. One last agent stood looking almost terrified, he looked weaker than the others - but Chuck felt no mercy. He threw his fist at him and he joined the others on the floor.

On his way out, Chuck picked up a tranq gun and held it clutched to his chest. When he had regained consciousness after having received the Intersect 3.0, he didn't feel anything at all, but his mind was full of knowledge - of all the Governments secrets. He didn't remember a single thing, but he was positive that these Fulcrum people were bad, when they said Sarah's name he flashed and he saw she was a member of the CIA. She must have been captured.

Somehow he knew where he was going, he followed his instinct and found a clear glass door with a beautiful women on the other side of it. Her blonde hair stuck out awkwardly and her face was full of pain and fear. Sarah's clear blue eyes met his and suddenly looked as though they were filled with temporary relief.

"Chuck." She mouthed to him, her face a picture of hope and optimism. He flashed on the dial outside the transparent door and typed in the code quickly.

He thought of her name again before he began speaking again. ".._Sarah?" _

"It didn't work.. Thank God.. But then how are you here.. And - Am I still sleeping?" She cupped her chin with the palm of her hands and looked up at him, bewildered.

"You're fully conscious Agent Walker. I'm sorry, I'm still a little confused myself but the Fulcrum Operatives are unconscious, due to me knocking them out. The download they ran on me was successful I'm afraid." He looked like her Chuck, he still had the same wild, unruly hair and the same lanky frame.. It was his eyes. Those eyes she longed to look into every day, they were blank, empty, emotionless.

It hit her like a speeding bullet and she felt her body almost jolt from the shock she knew had been coming. "Oh God." She couldn't say anything else, Chuck was gone and here in his place was a walking super spy. What the _hell _had they done to him? Sarah felt tears forming in her eyes but she refused to let them out, she got to her feet shakily and her voice wobbled when she spoke again. "So, you don't know who I am?"

"You seem familiar.. But I can't feel _anything. _What the hell did they do to me?" He grumbled, but then he heard footsteps approaching behind them and he span around to meet the face of Agent Black. The relentless agent who never seemed to give up, his nose looked bruised and his face was covered with crimson dried blood.

Sarah, still handcuffed could do nothing as she watched the following scenes unfold in front of her.

"Black.." Chuck breathed.

"Mr. Bartowski, did you really think escaping would be that easy." Black snarled.

"I didn't think, I knew. Now, move you're in my way!" Chuck gripped the door frame above his and kicked him in the chest, making him fall backwards but then Black got up again. The next few minutes passed with them struggling until Chuck did a back flip and sent him crumpling to the ground.

Chuck then looked up and his eyes locked on a big, well built agent and he froze as a feeling of familiarity washed over him. He didn't need to think of where he knew him from, he flashed and knew this man was John Casey and that he had worked with him.

"John Casey." He said.

"Chuck.. You never call me John, what the hell's going on. How did you knock him out?" Casey was hardly ever confused but for once he didn't have any answers.

"Fulcrum uploaded the intersect 3.0 into my brain and I can't feel or remember hardly anything." Chuck sighed simply. He looked back over at Sarah who was still rooted to the spot. She was feeling so much at once, the shock the unbearable grief that made her want to crumple to the group and sob her heart out. She had no idea why but she still had an ounce of optimism left in her, a feeling that he could be fixed. It was all she had left to cling onto, even if it was a tiny sliver of hope.

Casey was speechless. "We'll talk about this on the way, c'mon, let's get out of here." He cast his eyes across to Sarah. "Sarah, my God, you look awful."

"Let's just go." She whispered, dangerously close to tears as walked towards him.

Twenty minutes and eight dead bad guys later they took off in the van. Carina, Casey, Sarah and Chuck all silently coming to terms what had happened, Sarah found the only thing that could help her pain, looking back to the past - a time when she had been happier. And hopefully it wouldn't be the last time either.

_"Actually, I consider this a rare moment of courage, I don't know where it's coming from, I guess you just bring out the worst in me." Suddenly, they could die but they were spending their last moments fighting._

_"And you in me." She said fiercely, boldly taking a step towards him. She looked into his eyes, terrified. They should have ran, it was too late now. The machine started beeping, the screen showing 10 seconds, 9..8,7.._

_"Well it was nice knowing ya." He said, his voice quivering slightly. 6..5..._

_4,3.. Chuck closed his eyes tight, but not even that could shield him from death. He sucked in a breath, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.._

_Sarah wasn't ready to die without crossing something off of her list. She grabbed the sides of his face and pressed her lips on his hurriedly. She let desire overcome her, everything she had wanted for the past few months swiftly crammed into one kiss._

_He felt her lips on his, and couldn't quite believe it. Sarah was kissing him, it was hard and passionate and everything he had ever wanted. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip, he gripped hold of her face pulled her closer, he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, warm, soft and overpowering. She held him tighter as he moved his hands to the small of her back._

_She didn't want this to end. Suddenly he was like part of her, evolving from two people to one. She wasn't Sarah anymore, she wasn't whole person by herself, but when she was with Chuck the two half's fitted together perfectly. They were Charah. She held onto him for dear life, too afraid to let go. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to face the consequences. _

After that flash back she felt more hopeless than ever. She looked over at Chuck and his eyes met hers and they were full of confusion. _She would fix this. _She didn't know how but she would.

**I didn't enjoy writing that but there's always the dark part of the story isn't there. I don't feel right when I'm not writing fluff, this was horrible! Anyways, it's not over yet. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my God, how the hell did this happen?" General Beckman shouted, almost as though she was scolding herself for not being careful enough.

"They had been working on it for some time.. General..uh.." Chuck tried to remember for a moment. His mind had never been so packed full of information, but in a way it had never felt so empty and useless. "Beckman. I only know this because it's embedded in my brain, but, they had been searching for someone like me, that could take the intersect once it had been made. For a while, Fulcrum needed something to work from, so they tried to steal yours.."

"How did they know we were working on an intersect?" General interrupted fiercely, casting her tireless eyes down on Sarah for a moment, who looked absolutely awful, her face was drawn, her eyes seemed to be shining with an eternal sadness slowly rising to the surface. Diane Beckman knew these symptoms, Sarah was worried, she was scared but most of all she was irreversibly heartbroken. She snapped back to reality suddenly and looked back at the man who appeared to be Chuck.

"I was just getting to my point." Chuck sighed. "But being unsuccessful they found _someone,_ a young girl who had graduated from school at the age of fifteen, had a diploma by the age of seventeen in computing. She single-handedly created their intersect, they forced her to do it, she feared for her family and friends so she had no option. Then they found me.."

"I guess then we know the rest. How did they know you were the intersect in the first place? Someone must have told them!" Casey almost growled.

"Exactly - someone who must have been posing as a CIA agent may have been Fulcrum, they somehow must have found out about Chuck." Sarah managed to say.

"We're going to have to find out anyway, they could still be here, hacking our database finding our secrets." General sighed for a short moment. "I'll get my analysts on it, we'll find out one way or another. Chuck, you know everything about Fulcrum now at a flash. You're the perfect spy, but I still want you to stay put for now until I decide what to do with you. Keep a close eye on him, Walker, Casey."

Sarah and Casey nodded in unison as her stern, anxious face vanished from the screen. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Carina turned to Casey.

"Casey, I need to talk to you." She whispered into his ear. He could do nothing but nod as they disappeared from the room. As the air diffused with them, Chuck and Sarah could do nothing but stare at one another, he felt drawn to her somehow, but his body felt empty, but Chuck still felt constantly that he was on the verge of feeling something, if he remembered how to feel. If he could remember anyone.

"Chuck." Sarah managed to breathe.

"Hmm?" He mused.

"I'm taking you back to your sister, okay. Maybe she'll help you remember."

"Ellie?" He asked.

"Yeah, oh my God, do you remember her?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"Not really, her name just came back to me, it's like they erased fractions from my brain and filled it with information. Now all I'm left with are unfitting pieces and I don't know what to do with them. It's so frustrating." He held her gaze for a moment.

"Tell me about it." She gave a long, lingering sigh.

"Why are you so frustrated?" He said as they climbed into her car.

"I.. we.." She couldn't say it, how could she tell him they were in love with each other now that it was only one sided? She couldn't make him more confused than he already was, even though it hurt her like several knifes plunging into her heart and making her whole body ache. If she loved him, she would do what was best for him. "I guess we were friends but now we're strangers."

He looked at her as she put her key into the ignition. "You feel familiar though that's the thing. Yet, I thought I couldn't feel. I don't think I can, I don't know.. I just have no idea what's happened to me."

Sarah couldn't even imagine what he was going through, loosing who are, your whole life just vanishing before your eyes and becoming nothing to you. Nothing but irretrievable memories floating endlessly into oblivion. "Maybe Ellie can help."

"Possibly." He said, his eyes locked on hers again and for a brief second he was like the old Chuck, her heart in her throat as butterflies plummeted into her stomach and fresh waves of hope thudded through her body, but then he turned away and her heart sank.

For the rest of the journey Chuck gazed out of the window, memorised by the endless willowy palm trees and the blue sea stretched out on the horizon in front of them. By the time they got there he was feeling very sleepy indeed, he pulled himself out of the car and had to force himself to keep his eyes open.

"Chuck!" He heard a woman's voice scream, a brunette woman raced towards him and he looked at her for a moment and felt.. Nothing.

"Ellie?" He said curiously.

"Where the hell have you been? You've had be worried sick, I know you're not a kid and all that but I haven't seen you in weeks the least you could have done was call!" She ranted beads of sweat steadily making their way down her forehead.

"Ellie. I need to talk to you for a moment." Sarah said, pulling her by the arm, distracting her from what she had been saying.

Sarah had already told Chuck not to say anything about being a spy, so Sarah had to lie to her. "Chuck isn't very well at the moment.."

"What do you mean?" She asked in bewilderment.

"He has amnesia, I'm sorry. He fell down the stairs in the hotel we stayed at in New York and he's been suffering from amnesia ever since." It was partially true.

"What? You mean, he doesn't know who the hell I am?" Ellie winced.

Sarah could only shake her head.

"Why didn't you call me?" Ellie shouted.

"It slipped my mind, I'm sorry I was just so worried about him that I forgot about everything else." She sighed inwardly.

"Maybe next time I'll do that to you, huh? See how you like being left wondering where he is. And now? He doesn't even know me!" She was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm really sorry, El." Was all she could say.

"We'll talk about this later." She visibly seemed to contain her emotions for a moment before turning back to her brother who was staring at the sky.

"Chuck." Ellie said quietly. "I know what's going on but, do you want to come inside?"

"Sure." He gave a weak smile. "Are you coming in, Sarah?"

"Ah, no. 'I'll leave you two alone." She said, shuffling away from Ellie's angry daggers.

"Okay." He stiffened a little.

Reluctantly, he followed Ellie inside, a part of him yearning to leave with Sarah. He perched on the unfamiliar chair and gazed up as his sister, he inhaled her scent, wanting to let himself get to know it, he didn't want to forget her.

"Oh, Chuck. What the hell happened?" Ellie asked, slapping her palm against her head, almost as though it was a rhetorical question. Chuck remained uncharacteristically quiet and clenched his hands together. "Do you remember anything?"

"Bit and pieces." He answered.

_Where _was the Chuck she knew, the Chuck that could talk for hours on end, the glimmering light in his brown eyes that she usually saw was gone, the half smile he always did when he was nervous was replaced with a permanent frown. "Do you remember anything about _me?" _She asked hopefully.

"I remember you.. Not your face but you, I can't explain it." He shook his head sadly, unsure of whether he actually could feel that emotion.

"All I want to do is help you. So I guess I'll talk you through your life." She continued when she saw him nod. Ellie talked about when he was a little boy and how she loved looking after him and she watched the shock dawn on his face about the disappearance of their mother, then father. He listened how she practically raised him on her own. It was clear this woman was a saint.

When she had run out of steam, he was silent for a moment as though he was taking it in. "Even though I don't know you Ellie, I know for sure you're the best big sister ever. I can't believe you did all that for me, sacrificed nights out to help me with my homework and putting me to bed."

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door and Sarah was standing there on the doorstep, looking slightly better but dishevelled all the same. Her eyes settled of Chuck for a moment and her heart started to race in hope but he shook his head at her and she mentally and physically deflated. As he walked towards her, she realised how hard this was going to be, she was so head over heels in love with him that nothing else seemed to matter.

Somehow Sarah managed to pull him away from Ellie and open her mouth to speak. Out in the courtyard they sat down by the fountain. "Chuck, Fulcrum found out you were the intersect because of one person. A woman actually and we've found her, it's.." Sarah continued to speak but Chuck froze, his heart hammering at her name.

"Sorry?" He said.

She noticed he recognised her name. "It's Jill, Chuck, Jill Roberts."

**Review please! Don't worry but the way, it's still Charah all the way. Or eventual Charah (: **


	10. Chapter 10

_**May want to reread previous cahpter to refresh your memory. Written this on wordpad so sorry for any mistakes.**_

**Chapter 10**

His seemingly long forgotten heartbeat seemed to revive itself when it heard her name, 'Jill' it all came flooding back to him in one painful rush, all the emotions he felt for her, the hurt and humiliation he felt when she dumped him for Bryce Larkin. He shook his head as Sarah gazed at him, the shock showing clearly on her face. Chuck remembered _her_, the woman who stole his heart in college.

Did Jill ever return his heart? Because his all his memories and emotions were meant to be erased from his brain, but one mention of her name and he knew her. He didn't know who Sarah was and that hurt her more than anything he was meant to be in love with her yet he could barely place her face. The love Sarah felt for Chuck pounded through her body like a sharp dose of adreniline, but she couldn't release it because he had no idea.

"Jill, Jill my ex girlfriend Jill? She's the one who told Fulcrum that I'm the intersect?" Chuck held his ever aching head and cradled it in his palms.

Sarah could only nod in reply, all her effort went into keeping her face straight, keeping her eyes dry. She was a super spy before she met Chuck, surely she could still be one now? "When she decided to make a reappearence in your life a few months ago, when she entered Castle for the final time she somehow managed to hack into our system and she learned that you were the Intersect. We have no idea how, though." Sarah paused for a moment as though collecting her thoughts. "She got a visit at the prison and that person was actually from Fulcrum, probably getting revege on you, she told that person and now.. they know."

"Why would she do that?" He was asking a rhetorical question to himself. Sarah shrugged her shoulders she had no idea why anyone would want to ever hurt Chuck, even thinking about it made her whole body shudder.

"She's a spy, Chuck, that's what spies do.." She trailed off anxiously. He suddenly seemed to get hold of himself again and his face resumed his previous blank expression.

"I have to see her." Was all Chuck said.

"I was about to suggest that." Sarah nodded.

"I don't know if I'll feel anything when I see her but I'm beginning to feel something, only if it's only tiny, it feels like anger. Or humiliation, whatever it is, it's getting bigger." He shrugged, not meeting her determined eyes.

"Another thing I may have forgotten to mention. Now that we know where the Fulcrum base is, we're going to take them down." She added with a little shrug.

"Seriously?" His eyes went wide for a moment. "That's fast, does this include me?"

"Yes." She said. "I knew you would want to see Jill, so we have to go now, go say bye to Ellie." He went back to Ellie obidiently and Sarah waited for him patiently in the car.

Casey sat with Carina and stared at her silently. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Casey." She said with a grim expression.

"What? You can't be we only did it on the.. what.. I can't.. how?" He looked down at the floor and couldn't think of anything else to say, she was Carina for crying out loud, she didn't get pregnant, she was a spy. Carina wasn't the motherly type. Casey sighed to himself, there was no point going back over the facts in his head, it had happened and now he had to face the consequences of his actions.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm going to keep it." She said simply.

He was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't help out with this battle with Fulcrum thing now, obviously. Even though I'm really not very far along." She noted his silence as an excuse to continue talking. "I know I'm not the motherly type, but suddenly I've got this feeling Casey, I want it, I want our baby."

Casey nodded.. "Whatever decision you make, I'll stand by you." He smiled nervously which was very out of character for him.

"Thank you, agent hulkinstein." She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I have to be near, it's protocol." She said, sitting down at a table near to Chuck and Jill in the CIA detention centre. The atmosphere was dark and depressing the walls were greying with old, and the windows were so tiny they could have barely passed as mere slits in the walls. He nodded, seeing the hurt look in her eyes he felt something unexpected, a rush of excitement filled his body, he wanted to throw himself at her and he didn't know why. Suddenly, as quick as the feeling came, it vanished.

"Hello, Chuck." Jill said blankly.

"Jill." He nodded.

"You look good." She smiled a little. "You look like a spy."

"You look like a guilty prisoner, cut the crap Jill. Why did you tell Fulcrum I was the Intersect?"

"Why not? I have nothing left to loose." She shrugged.

"Jill, they're looking for me now and they're not going to stop until they find me because I have their new intersect in my brain. I know kung fu in an instant, I can talk french in a flash."

She looked at him, her mouth fell open.

"They kidnapped me and Sarah. They took away most of my memories, my feelings. Are you telling me you feel happy?"

Her brown eyes looked guilty from behind her glasses, her cheeks reddened slightly as he said this. "What does it matter?"

"It does matter Jill and you're going to help me whether you like it or not."

**DUN DUN DUN, Sorry I've not updated in soo long but I've been into the Twilight books I have only just now gotten into them well, I finished them now but it's amazing. Anyway, ****REVIEW**** please? Will be updating alot more, I promise!**


End file.
